swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Krayt's Honor
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Krayt's Honor is a Gozanti Cruiser most famous for once defending the personal luxury yacht of Jabba the Hutt prior to the Clone Wars. At that time is was captained by a Kel Dor, Siqo Vass. However, in an effort to avoid the prejudices of increasing humanocentrism, he often had the Human female Layn Wynest pose as captain. Captain Vass hired his ship out as a Q-Ship, a military-grade vessel posing as a common cargo craft to lure pirates in close enough to destroy them. Vass was willing to defend legitimate merchantmen from any attackers, including Trade Federation Starships attempting to enforce illegal embargoes. The Trade Federation placed a bounty on Vass's head, but the patronage of a grateful Jabba ensured that Krayt's Honor could always find a safe harbor. Capabilities Krayt's Honor was significantly upgunned with the addition of three Turbolasers and a second Proton Torpedo Launcher (And an expanded payload). The Proton Torpedo Launchers are Fire-Linked and often used by the captain as an opening salvo (Since the captain is Trained in Pilot, he gains a +2 on attack rolls with the Proton Torpedoes, already added into the ship's statistics). It's biggest offensive surprise was it's three Turbolasers, able to pack a heavy enough punch to damage Capital Ships. However, Captain Vass tried not to reveal the big guns' presence unless forced to, since they were highly illegal. In addition to its expanded offensive capability, Vass had his ship reinforced and augmented with military-grade deflector shields. The resulting defenses weren't enough to hold off a capital-class ship, but could absorb a great deal more Starfighter hits than the ship's humble appearance would suggest. Krayt's Honor Statistics (CL 11) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 32; +18 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 180; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating: 50; Damage Threshold: 82 Offense Speed: Fly 6 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 400 km/h) Ranged: Turbolaser, Battery +13 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Batteries (2) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Quad, Battery +11 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +13 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +47 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Quad, Batteries), Fire-Linked (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 54, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +0, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 6 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 12 Cargo: 65 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Payload: 24 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 3 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 5d10x5 Laser Cannon, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15, Damage: 4d10x2 Laser Cannon, Quad, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (+6 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 10d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports